Upside-Down world
by Insanity x.x
Summary: The Cullen's lives are turned upside-down when mature Chantelle and cheeky Taya show up at the hospital. Who knows what may happen...
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so I'm a little new to this, but enjoy?

* * *

><p>Carlisle POV<p>

"What do you mean, you're leaving?"

I stared at my wife with wide eyes. If I had a beating heart, I wouldn't be able to count the beats.

"I mean, Carlisle, that I'm leaving you, and everything else. I don't love you anymore."

The words hung in the air between us, and after what seemed like forever, she got in her car and sped off. If I could cry, then my face would be damp with salty water.

* * *

><p>So that is the 80 word prologue. The next chapter will be much better (and longer) I promise.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**4 years later, Taya POV.**

"TAYA! Slow the hell down!"

Chantelle's voice rang long and clear, but I didn't care! I was having way to much fun!

"If you want me to slow down, you'll have to catch me first!" I called make to her, and I knew she had rolled her eyes in annoyance.

As I rounded the corner of the street, I heard something hit the floor. Chantelle's foot falls were no longer attempting to keep up with me. In fact, they had stopped completely. I suddenly stopped, turned around, and sprinted back.

"Erm... Chantelle?" I was hesitant.

"What?" Her voice was rushed and impatient.

"Why are you on the floor?"

She didn't answer for a moment, but she then glared and snapped, "Call a fucking ambulance!"

* * *

><p>"Taya to see Chantelle..." My voice was suddenly calm, after all the panic yesterday had caused.<p>

"Room No. 88..." The receptionist's voice was a monotone drone. I followed the numbers above the doors unroll I reached 88.

I slammed the door open, and yelled, "I'm here!" In a sing-song voice. That's when I realized that a doctor and another man were stood around Chantelle's bed. Chantelle was holding back her giggles as I began to skip towards her bed.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked, gaining control of herself.

"Well," I shrugged, "Depends on how you look at it... in my case, yes. Yes it was!"

I told her, matter-of-factly.

"Can I help you?" The blonde haired, pale skinned docter asked, turning to me.

"Nope, unless..." I trailed off noticing his gold eyes, "Awe, come on! Another vampire?"

My voice rose in irritation.

"Captain obvious, you are!" Chantelle sounded fed up.

"Well I'm sorry that I notice things..." I shrugged again, and looked at the two vampires who were staring at us, completely confused.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't expect quick updates like this all the time. This is just a one off thing. The next chapter should be up in a week or two, so keep your eyes peeled. _

_Please review x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chantelle POV.**

It was another first day of physio and, so far everything was going great. Of course, great, as in, no 'weird' comments from the strange vampire. He was gorgeous, as all vampires are, and perfect at every thing.

Only one thing that was bothering me; Taya's little comment this morning.

_"Taya, I'm heading to physio, and I'll be meeting Carlisle there."_

_I was getting ready, and Taya strolled in, her cheeky grin lighting up the room. _

_"Yeah, you're going to 'physio' to 'meet' Carlisle... You're definitely meeting him!" Her voice was Full of amusement._

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know it's short, but that will probably be a sort of average length. The next chapter will be up in a bit, though, so don't worry.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Taya POV.**

I was sat on the kitchen table, reading my book upside-down, so, naturally it didn't make sense. I looked up when I heard the front door close.

"Okay, one, you do know the book is upside-down, right? And, two, why are you on the table?" Chantelle's questioning tone was unusual. She never questioned me... And then the penny dropped.

"You fucked him, didn't you?" I was so casual about it.

Suddenly Carlisle appeared behind her, and he had obviously heard my comment, not that I cared. Before I knew it, an object was flying towards my head, but I used my book to defend myself.

"Well, that was uncalled for," I stated, as I jumped off the table, "Now, I'm heading out, so I don't disturb your love-making."

And with that, I walked out the room.

* * *

><p>I'm hoping next chapter will be longer, as it'll be a lemon.<p> 


End file.
